Candy
by Gaiasole
Summary: Akane deprimida por los últimos acontecimientos de su vida va de visita con su amiga a un restaurante de comida China, una chica deprimida no puede verse bien en el lugar por eso el dueño le regala un caramelo que hace que de repente Akane se convierta en la chica más dulce de todo Japón. Tanto, que Ranma no se resistirá a probarla. One Shot.


—Vamos Akane, anímate un poco –le dijo Yuka a su amiga que sonrío con desgana—. Ya verás que la comida de hoy te encantará, piensa en todo el menú de comida china, ¡Será delicioso!

Akane pensó que todo lo referente en China le traía un montón de recuerdos, tal vez Yuka no se había dado cuenta pero gracias a ese país Ranma se convertía en chica, una prometida amazona había intentado matarla y finalmente había estado en garras de la muerte gracias a Saffron, pero todo lo sucedió le sirvió solo para darse cuenta que entre las prioridades de su prometido no se encontraba ella. En su ultimo año de preparatorio su relación seguía en el mismo punto, es decir, en el de partida.

—¡Bienvenidas! –saludó un agradable mujer que usaba ropas chinas—. ¡Yuka, me alegra verte de nuevo!

—¡Adoro su comida! –respondió Yuka mientras tomaba la mano de Akane para que la siguiera hasta la mesa que había reservado—. ¡Espero que aquí me ayuden a animar a mi amiga!

—No exageres Yuka –dijo Akane sin mayor convicción.

—Pues si que te ves triste, pero ya verás que aquí en el dragón imperial conseguiremos animarte jovencita.

Las mujeres empezaron a comentar la comida del menú mientras un anciano observaba el semblante de Akane, que lastima que una chica tan guapa tuviera mal de amores, el viejo pensó que él no podía permitir eso y menos en su restaurante, durante el transcurso de una hora y media vio a las chicas charlar y disfrutar los platillos, cuando vio que estaban por finalizar llamó a uno de sus meseros.

—Lleva a la chica de pelo castaño su galleta de la fortuna, a la de pelo oscuro dale este caramelo.

—Pero señor… -protesto el mesero—. La última vez fue un desastre.

—¡Obedece! –gruño el viejo. Con agrado se dio cuenta como el joven seguía sus instrucciones, se felicito a si mismo cuando Akane comió el caramelo, al menos hasta ese fin de semana esa joven vería el mundo como toda jovencita debía verlo, abierto a la felicidad.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**CANDY**

POR: _GAIASOLE_

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

_Dedicado a Lobo De Sombras y Teddy's Circus por sus lindos comentarios en mi anterior historia. Xoxo_

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

—¡Te lo advierto cerdo, no te vas aprovechar de que ella no este en casa!

Ryoga corría en su pequeña forma por los pasillos de la casa Tendo, Nabiki no entendía porque su cuñado sentía tantos celos del cerdo negro, Kasumi en cambio les pedía amablemente que tuvieran cuidado con romper algo, Nodoka se reía por la actitud infantil de su hijo pero su risa murió cuando vio como Ranma lanzaba un cubo de agua caliente sobre su prometida. Todos miraron con horror como la ropa de Akane se empezaba a pegar más a su cuerpo, Ranma miraba con horror lo que había hecho y ya se imaginaba volando por el cielo de Nerima.

—Akane te juro que no quise mojarte –dijo el chico tragando duro.

—Entiendo –Akane sonrió y se disculpo para irse a cambiar.

—En cinco minutos serviré la comida Akane –musitó Kasumi que no reparo en la cara desencajada del resto de la familia—. Espero que les guste la cena de hoy, tía Nodoka me animo a preparar algo nuevo, por favor, todos tomen asiento.

Sólo Kasumi era capaz de actuar normal, Ranma siguió a su prometida y la detuvo del brazo en las escaleras, hacia una semana que Akane no le prestaba mucha atención y ahora de repente su feroz carácter desapareció.

—¿No vas a golpearme? –el chico de trenza quedo sorprendido cuando la vio girar y posar su mano en su rostro, como una tierna caricia.

—Fue solo un accidente, vamos a olvidarlo –la chica le dedico una segunda sonrisa y se marchó a su cuarto.

—Akane –pronuncio Ranma posando su mano en la mejilla que ella había acariciado—. Tal vez esta cansada.

Durante la cena toda la atención se centro en Akane, no porque hubiera estado peleando con Ranma sino porque no estaba peleando en absoluto, en algún momento su hermana mayor preguntó sobre como le había ido en su salida con Yuka, la taciturna chica de dieciocho años sorprendió a todos cuando contó a detalle toda la visita, incluso hablo del carácter de los meseros, de la dueña del lugar y de un amable viejito que era el padre de la señora que las había recibido.

—Pues si que parece un buen lugar –comentó Nabiki viendo a su hermana con extrañeza—. Con un estuvo bien creo que todos nos habríamos contentado Akane.

—Pues yo disfrute escucharte –comento Kasumi—. Tal vez yo también vaya a comer ahí.

—Eso seria lindo –dijo Akane sonriente.

En una semana apena si había sonreído y ahora en una noche ya la he visto hacerlo tres veces, pensó Ranma mientras sus instintos se activaban, no tardo mucho en tomar a su prometida en brazos y quitarla del primer ataque, de inmediato la alejo del peligro y todo en la casa Tendo tomo su forma habitual con la llegada de Shampoo que en cuánto tuvo oportunidad se acercó hasta la chica violenta.

—Yo no olvidar lo que sucedió la ultima vez que verte Akane Tendo.

—¡Hola Shampoo! No sabía que esta noche ibas a venir, me apena no ofrecerte algo de cenar –la chica no retrocedió cuando la amazona se acerco a verla al rostro—. Si quieres puedo pedirle a Kasumi que te prepare algo, ¿Te gustaría?

La amazona frunció el ceño hasta que se vio alejada por Ranma que no tuvo reparo en llevarla lejos de Akane sin ningún miramiento. La amazona comenzó a pelear con el prometido por la violencia que había usado con ella, los dos se gritaban hasta se escucho el grito de Mousse que como siempre que no llevaba gafas se arrojo a abrazar a Akane.

—¡Suéltala pato estupido! –rugió Ranma azotando al chico Chino contra el suelo.

—Lo siento –dijo Mousse viendo a Akane.

—Te has hecho daño en la mano, Nabiki trae el botiquín para curarlo –pronunció una dulce voz. Todos se giraron esperando ver a Kasumi pero era la menor de las Tendo hablaba.

La chica dejo a todos boquiabiertos cuando tomo la mano de Mousse y lo obligo a sentarse frente a ella, la mediana de las Tendo regreso con el botiquín sin creerse la escena que vio, su pequeña pero violenta hermana hablaba con Mousse que empezaba casi a suspirar con la conversación de la chica que aun sostenía su mano, el chico Chino estaba absolutamente conmovido cuando ella empezó a curarlo con un cuidado propio del que se le daba a los niños, Ranma miraba furioso la escena pero era Shampoo quien tenía ahora el rostro tan violeta como su pelo.

—Creo que con esa venda bastara, ¿Necesitas algo más Mousse?

—Chico pato no necesitar nada –Shampoo tomo a su amigo de la infancia por el cuello y salio de ahí con él mientras conseguía calmarse—. ¡Cuando regresemos a casa me explicaras esto pato tonto!

—Ella es tan extraña –comentó un panda con un cartel en mano.

—Creo que la cena ha sido más de lo que todos esperábamos –pronunció Nodoka viendo risueña a su hijo—. Ranma querido ya puedes dejar de apretar los puños, creo que por hoy la pelea terminó.

El chico asintió pero tuvo que salir de la casa cuando sintió que de un momento a otro empezaría a arrojar golpes, no tuvo problema en llegar al techo en apenas tres saltos, aún temblaba de la rabia de recordar a Akane tomando la mano del pato cegatón.

—Desde cuando somos tan atentos –pensó Ranma recostándose a ver las estrellas. La única persona a la que Akane tenia permitido curar era a él, ¡Solo a él!

**ℵ**

Ranma despertó en su habitación, por un segundo pensó que era viernes. Maravilloso. Se tomo su momento para bostezar y entonces se percató que hoy había despertado gracias a un suave murmullo que lo había llamado por su nombre, cuando se incorporo lo suficiente se quedo sorprendido de ver a Akane a su lado, había sido ella quién lo había despertado pero esta vez sin gritos o sin cubetas de agua cayéndole en el cuerpo. La chica ya iba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y a su lado estaba una bandeja con el desayuno.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? –preguntó Ranma mirando con susto la comida.

—No Kasumi lo preparó y yo me ofrecí a traértelo –Akane se levantó sin parecer preocupada por ver a Ranma pellizcándose—. Me voy para que puedas comer con calma, todavía nos queda tiempo para llegar a la escuela.

—¡Espera! –Ranma la vio detenerse—. ¿Tú ya desayunaste? –después de verla asentir se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Puedes quedarte un poco? No me gusta comer solo.

—Seguro –Akane se sentó frente a él con una delicadeza que en ella parecía extraña—. A mi tampoco me gusta comer sola.

Por una vez el desayuno para Ranma fue parecido al mejor de los sueños, pudo conversar con Akane como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, la vio reír o sencillamente sonreír cuando alguno de los dos comentaba algo que les hacía gracia, estaban de tan buen humor que el se atrevió a tocar el punto de la boda fallida años atrás, ambos conversaron como había sucedido ese día para cada uno, la chica admitió que había estado un poco dolida por su rechazo a casarse y el solo supo explicarle la forma en que había sido forzado para presentarse como el novio, ella pareció entenderlo, no hubo explosión de enojo pero durante el resto del día Ranma no estuvo contento consigo mismo, ella lo había tomado mucho mejor que él y eso le molestaba, prefería verla pelear.

—Hoy Akane esta muy linda –comentó uno de los amigos de Ranma mientras estaban en clase de educación física y veían a las chicas realizar saltos de longitud—. Creo que Kuno también noto lo guapa que esta hoy, ¿Eh Ranma?

Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en que ese imbécil siempre se tomaba tiempo en la universidad para poder visitar a SU prometida. El chico de trenza ya se había detenido junto a Tatewaki que se las había ingeniado para abrazar a Akane por la espalda, cuando ella se pudo girar en lugar de patear al capitán de Kendo hizo lo que nadie esperaba, se acerco y también abrazo al chico, Ranma se quedo de piedra al ver el abrazo.

—¡Akane! –lloraba Kuno—. ¡Mi amor, por fin correspondes a mis sentimientos!

Debía seguir dormido pensó Ranma.

—Mi vida, princesa mía, ¿Quieres casarte hoy por la tarde o esta misma mañana?

—Lo que a ti te convenga –respondió ella.

Un aire helado paso entre las figuras estáticas que observaban la escena. Está embrujada pensó Ranma y antes de que Kuno reaccionaría el furioso prometido de ropas chinas cargo con la chica directo a ver al Dr. Tofu.

**ℵ**

—Doctor me parece que se esta quemando con la sopa –comentó Kasumi mientras veía al doctor sumergir de nueva cuenta la cuchara en el brebaje ardiente, ella casi se había quemado la lengua al probarla.

—No, no, Kasumi si tu sopa esta deliciosa.

—Bueno, ¿Pero entonces porque se la esta arrojando al pelo?

La escena se interrumpió cuando Ranma llegó con Akane en brazos, la chica todavía llevaba su ropa de deporte cuando su prometido la recostó en la camilla y la tapo con la sabana, entonces se giro al doctor y LE ordenó que atendiera de inmediato a la chica presa de magia muy poderosa, ¿Habría sido Shampoo la causante? ¿Tal vez Kodachi? ¿O el maldito rabo verde de Happosai?

—¡Oh cielos! Doctor, por favor ayude a mi hermana –pidió Kasumi.

El doctor aun escurriendo sopa de algas se acerco a Akane que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, las empañadas gafas de repente recuperaron su tonalidad original al inclinarse y revisar las pupilas de Akane, empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas y luego en completo silencio tomo un libro de su estantería, busco por un rato y cuando pareció hallar lo que buscaba le mostro el libro a Akane.

—¿El dulce que comiste en ese restaurant es parecido a este?

—Oh si.

—¿Y de que color era Akane?

—Esto… no puedo recordarlo.

—¿Por qué es importante el color? –preguntó Ranma mirando al doctor con ansiedad.

—Bueno de comer el caramelo rojo ella se volvería… como decirlo, bueno digamos que sería más atrevida que Shampoo. El caramelo verde la haría mentir para conseguir lo que quiere. El caramelo rosa la hará ver el mundo pues igual que el caramelo, un mundo rosa. El caramelo amarillo hará que no tenga miedo a nada. Pero si comió el caramelo azul…

—¿Qué pasa con el azul? –dijo Ranma al punto de un paro cardiaco.

—No es fácil decirlo pero… -la mirada del doctor oscureció-. Morirá.

El chico de la trenza se acerco a Akane y empezó a zarandearla mientras le rogaba que le dijera el color del maldito dulce, estaba tan pálido y nervioso que tardo en enterarse que el doctor le hablaba.

—Pero mira Ranma –le señalaba Tofu en el libro—. Dice que después de comer el caramelo azul la persona morirá en tres horas. Y si lo comió desde ayer… je, je, bueno creo que ya podemos descartar el azul.

—¡Qué simpático médico! –aprobó Akane mirando al risueño doctor. Ranma en cambio pensó en matarlo aquí y ahora.

—Bueno, ¿Entonces no sabes el color del caramelo Akane? Ese es un dilema, físicamente estas muy bien así que no veo razón para tenerte aquí, ve a casa, descansa y veremos qué pasa.

—¡Ah doctor se lo agradecemos mucho! –musitó Kasumi mientras su más fiel admirador entraba de nuevo en su actitud de bobo enamorado—. Vámonos chicos, todavía tengo que preparar la cena.

_Casa Tendo_. _Cena Familiar_.

Akane miraba el televisor, Ranma la miraba a ella, la familia entera miraba a ambos y solo el Panda estaba concentrado en acabar con el bol de arroz que le habían servido, Nodoka entonces lo miró con molestia cuando sacó un letrero dónde se leía: _Quiero más_.

—¿Y Tofu no sabe cuando se le pasara el efecto a Akane? –preguntó Nabiki a su hermana mayor.

—Oh no, pero tampoco parecía preocupado por la salud de nuestra pequeña hermana.

—Contigo ahí no dude que le importará un comino –dijo la chica de los negocios sin importarle que Kasumi no entendiera sus palabras—. ¿Y tú como te sientes Akane?

—Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar Nabiki –dijo con una sonrisita que puso de los nervios a su hermana.

—¿Yuka no recordara el color de caramelo que te comiste Akane? –preguntó Nabiki.

—Oh no lo creo, cuando el mesero llevó su galleta de la suerte y para mi un caramelo ella se encontraba en los servicios. Lamento no recordarlo, perdón.

—Calma Akane, no necesitas disculparte –la reconfortó Nodoka—. Tú actitud antes y ahora sigue siendo muy dulce. No hay de que preocuparse.

Ranma pensaba que a él si que le preocupa la actitud de Akane, no toleraba verla tan… tan dócil. La amaba por su fuego no por esa calma que ahora tenía. Le gustaba cuando le dedicaba una de esa sonrisas que lo dejaban suspirando, pero que sonriera tanto y a cada rato le ponía tenso como si su sonrisa fuera una pálida máscara que sonría porque había sido fabricada de esa forma, por si fuera poco extrañaba como un loco sus peleas y la reconciliación que le seguía.

El día anterior que Shampoo llegó con ganas de pelea menciono que no había olvidado lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron ella y Akane, por suerte la amazona no llegó a mencionar el motivo de su enojo que no había sido otra cosa que encontrarlo a él y Akane abrazados. Nadie en la familia debía saber que hacía medio año ello dos habían tenido su primer beso después de una acalorada pelea, desde entonces había otros gestos como abrazos, tomarse de la mano o caricias que ocultaban de miradas curiosas, todavía se acordaba que cuando la amazona los descubrió esa tarde el había dicho estúpidamente que Akane era la que había caído en sus brazos. Desde entonces apenas se hablaban, ella hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse alejada y para ello recurría a sus amigas, cuando le dijo que saldría con Yuka a comer no le pareció mal, pero ahora.

—Mañana iremos a lugar dónde fuiste a comer con tu amiga Yuka –le informo el chico de la trenza. Al resto le sorprendió la orden pero su prometida en cambio asintió y dijo dulcemente que no había ningún problema.

**ℵ**

—Te dije que hoy iríamos a ese lugar donde te embrujaron, ¿Por qué entonces te fuiste a correr Akane?

La chica no atino a decir nada, Ranma parecía tan enfadado que daba miedo verlo por eso cuando le dijo que se bañara y cambiara para salir ella lo hizo en automático. Treinta minutos después ambos se encontraron frente a al dojo Tengo, el chico no pudo dejar de recorrer la mirada por el cuerpo femenino, desde los zapatos, hasta la minifalda y la blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto los hombros lucía preciosa.

—Andando –dijo el tomándola de la mano para ir directamente a él Dragón Imperial.

La rabia del chico crecía por momentos, pero iba alcanzado su máximo cuando leyó el letrero que decía: _Cerrado por reparaciones. Vuelva pronto_. ^o^

—¡Cielos! No nos pueden hacer esto –dijo soltándola de la mano—. Si incluso le han dibujado una ridícula cara, mira espérame aquí, entrare al lugar, ¡Alguien debe responder por lo que hizo!

Akane lo iba a detener pero con su velocidad de rayo el desapareció por una de las ventanas del lugar, de querer ser ladrón él lo haría muy bien. Estaba indecisa entre seguirlo o no cuando frente a ella se coloca la figura de Ryoga que sonrojado y sonriente le preguntaba sobre que tan cierto era que estaba enferma.

—En realidad estoy bien, esta mañana desperté y recupere mi… esto digamos que mi genio –Akane sonrió tímidamente mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Intente explicárselo a Ranma pero el no me dejo decir media palabra. Siempre que se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja se pone frenético. Cuando salga le explicaré que el efecto del caramelo ya se me pasó.

—¡Oh! Entonces esta mejor, me alegro mucho de sábelo –el chico de la pañoleta le ofreció tímidamente una rosa con ya pocos pétalos—. Pensaba llevarte esto a casa haces dos días pero algo lo evitó –Ryoga nunca admitiría que la rosa ya estaba casi marchita porque no haber conseguido dar con el camino al dojo Tendo.

—¡Aléjate! –grito Ranma—. ¡Ni se te ocurra Ryoga, ni se te ocurra aprovecharte en este momento!

Akane tuvo poco que decir cuando se vio alzada en hombros y en tiempo record ella y Ranma estuvieron de regreso en una casa solitaria.

—¡Bájame! –pedía a su prometido y el la obedeció solo hasta que estuvieron dentro de la habitación de ella. Entonces cerro la puerta y la sentó en la cama, el mismo se quedo sentado junto a ella y la miro derrotado.

—Escúchame Akane no quiero que salgas de este cuarto hasta que Tofu o yo mismo te consigamos una cura –la tomo de la mano y dijo con voz apremiante—. Se que si te lo pido en este momento tu obedecerás porque ahora eres sumisa y buena, eres tan tierna que la vieja Akane se enfermaría de verte. Tú siempre has sido como una roca, dura, firme y pesada esto de que seas dulce va contra tu naturaleza. Por eso, yo te curare.

Akane frunció el ceño y se soltó de él como si quemará.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? Si yo siempre he sido muy dulce, ¡Eres tú el que me provoca!

—…

—¿Y a quien demonios llamas roca? Grandísimo animal, llevo toda el rato intentando decirte que cualquier efecto que tuviera ya se me pasó. Así que te puedes ir al diablo con tus buenas intenciones, ¡Y sal de mi cuarto!

Ranma la miro y entonces noto que ella había recuperado el brillo, ella seguía hablando exigiéndole saber a que se refería cuando había dicho pesada como roca, ¿Es que la estaba llamando gorda? Todo el asunto le pareció tan gracioso que empezó a reír, ignoro los intentos de Akane por golpearlo con los puños. Su chica estaba de vuelta. Furiosa como estaba tenía las mejillas encendidas y el cabello se le desordenaba cada vez más.

—¡No te burles de mi!

—Como te extrañe nena… -pronuncio él antes de tomarla de la cara y comenzar a besarla.

La furia se esfumo, igual que había hecho el efecto del dulce. Akane permitió que se adentrara en su boca, que la saboreara y le robara el aliento, le paso los brazos por el cuello y dejo que se recostara sobre ella, él la besaba al principio con calma y conforme el beso aumentaba su velocidad y su intensidad ambos se encontraron deseando más que un roce de lenguas.

Ranma la estrecho por la cintura, su mano busco debajo de la blusa y empezó a trazar círculos por la espalda, empezó en la zona baja y fue subiendo hasta toparse con el broche del sujetador. Hacía calor. El mismo aumento cuando con habilidad el consiguió soltarlo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso y a la primera?

—Akane, me he convertido en mujer y he tenido que usar esa ridícula ropa. Siempre tenía prisa en quitármela, y ahora mismo es a ti a quién quiero sin ella.

Ella gimió cuando el la recostó en la cama y de un tirón le bajo la blusa y con ella la ropa interior dejando al descubierto los pechos que empezaban a dolerle por razones que la hacían sonrojar, se sentía ansiosa, abrumada por la intensidad con que el la miraba, se arqueo cuando sintió como el tomaba uno de los pechos y luego inclinaba la cabeza hasta pasar la lengua desde el centro de su seno hasta su ombligo.

—Eres preciosa –pronuncio antes de tomar el otro pecho con la boca, primero mordiendo un poco apenas estirando la piel, y luego más exigente chupando y humedeciendo el centro de su pezón. Akane empezaba sentir que algo se derretía en ella, lo dejo hacer sin darse cuenta que ella misma buscaba con sus manos el cuerpo masculino, para cuando el por fin dejo sus pechos ella ya había conseguido quitarle la camisa y hacerle algunos rasguños en la espalda.

¿Qué como era el cuerpo de Ranma? Bueno a los dieciséis verlo ya lo provocaba embeleso, y ahora más maduro, alto y con más años de practica en las artes marciales debería prohibírsele verlo sin camisa porque ese cuerpo más masculino era adictivo. Músculos, piel… mucha piel unos ojos que con solo mirarla ya le provocaban ardor.

—Quiero hacerte el amor –pronuncio el contra su oído mientras mordía ligeramente su oreja.

—Estoy muriendo Ranma…

—No vida mía, aún no –dijo él complacido por sus palabras y su sonrisa de aprobación. Una de esa sonrisas marca Akane. Sí le había quedado alguna duda sobre el efecto del caramelo, esa sonrisa la había desplazado. Los dos se miraron de esa forma que Shampoo odiaba tanto entre ellos, con amor.

Akane sentía que por momentos su pulso iba en aumento, el se desprendió lentamente de los zapatos chinos, el pantalón y finalmente la ropa interior. Su erección era tan visible como se esperaba, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo pero el la obligo a hacerlo, le retiro del todo la blusa y el sujetador, los zapatos, la minifalda que cedió con curiosa facilidad, y finalmente la ropa interior que lentamente bajo por sus muslos, las piernas y la dejo del todo desnuda. Fue esta vez él quién gimió, ella temblaba cuando el la dejo en la cama boca abajo. Paso un segundo, luego otro, empezó a pensar que estaba desnuda sobra las sabanas blancas, sus pechos aún húmedos por las caricias de Ranma y que él no hacía nada.

—No te muevas Akane, estoy guardando esta imagen en mi memoria –pronunció el chico con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustara recordar lo desnuda y hermosa que estaba mi mujer la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Se sentí indefensa pero al mismo tiempo cada vez más excitada, tanto que cuando Ranma se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a besar sus hombros, bajando por sus espina dorsal hasta llegar a su rodilla un temblor la sacudió, él chico sintió su necesidad, la hizo girarse hasta quedar cara a cara. Los gestos de Ranma era más expresivos que sus palabras, y cada gesto le profesaba cariño, se sintió muy bien cuando el la abrazo y penetró por primera vez en ella, los cuerpos no tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse el uno al otro, el empezó a moverse y ella solo atinaba a aferrarse a el y clavarle la uñas en la espalda, el decía algo pero ella no entendía nada solo el lenguaje de su cuerpo, el entrando y saliendo, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, su cuerpos convulsionaron hasta el clímax, una pequeña muerte que los impulso al cielo.

**ℵ**

—Arréglate la ropa –decía Akane cuando después de algunas horas ella y Ranma esperaban el regreso de la familia entera—. ¡No creo que tarden en llegar!

—Quería dormir un poco más –dijo él mientras se terminaba de abrochar su camisa china—. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de despertarme en tus pechos.

Ranma se rio al verla tan roja, no se consiguió callar ni si quiera cuando uno a uno de su familia empezó a llegar, su chica empezó a explicarles a cada uno que ya no estaba hechizada ni nada por el estilo, el la escuchaba mirándola posesivo, podía compartirla con su familia, pero solo un poco. Todos siguieron platicando cuando el fue a contestar el teléfono ninguno presto atención al aparato pues todos estaban escuchando con interés como Akane había despertado esa mañana ya sin efectos secundarios por el caramelo.

—Residencia Tendo –pronunció.

—Ranma me alegra que contestes tú –decía Tofu—. Después de que se fueron seguí leyendo más sobre los caramelos, parece que ninguno es de efecto prolongado, así que para cuando ustedes se marcharon de mi consulta el efecto ya se había terminado sobre Akane.

—¿Esta seguro? Durante la cena ella…

—Completamente –lo interrumpió Tofu—. Para la cena Akane ya no tenía ningún efecto.

—Pero ella en la cena estuvo… tan tranquila. Ella ni si quiera protesto cuando yo le ordene… ¿Está seguro de lo que dice doctor?

—Por su puesto Ranma, aunque aún no puedo comunicarte el color del caramelo que ella comió y que la hizo mostrarse tan dulce con todos. Incluso con Kuno je, je.

—Ella siempre es dulce –exclamó Ranma recordando el sabor de su cuerpo y la sonrisa que siempre le dirigía solo a él. Esa pequeña tramposa, ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Cómo no iba a estar loco por ella? Si siempre tenía el don de sorprenderlo y enloquecerlo en igual medida. Y que alegría saber que ahora era suya. Invariablemente suya.

**FIN**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Deje su review ahora y llévese uno de los caramelos del Dragón Imperial, pero si lo hace en este momento además se llevará otro del mismo color, ¡Hágalo ahora, esta oferta no se repetirá! xD **

**Hasta otra historia :) **


End file.
